nuestro secreto, cap1
by LerenNY
Summary: Hermione, cambia de look. El primer dia a Dumbledore se le ocurre cojer a los 2dioses de hogwarts3 que son los mas guapos de la promoción. Salen Hermione, harry, Ginny, Nott, Luna, y Draco


NUESTRO SECRETO MÁS.

Cáp. 1

Estaba sola en hogwarts, delante una nota que decía:_ tu príncipe te espera_, yo lo más rápido que podía, sin saber porque, me dirigía hacia mi dormitorio de la torre Griffindor, en la puerta había una nota que decía:_ tardaste mucho… _Cuando iba abrir la puerta oigo la voz de mi madre decir:

-Hermione. Hermione ¡Despierta!

-Buenos días- Por supuesto estaba soñando.

-Levanta, hoy te vas a casa de los Weasley hasta que comience el curso.

-Vale mamá.

- Por cierto tienes una carta.- Se fue al salón.

Todavía quedaba una semana para que comenzara mi 7º curso, iba a ir con todos mis amigos, Harry, Ron y Ginny. Baje todavía en pijama, desayuné, cogí la carta y subí a vestirme. La carta era de Ginny, Decía:

_Querida Herms:_

_¿Te acuerdas lo que te comenté de tu look? Bueno, no te enfades pero he tirado toda tu ropa menos un pijama que te regalé el año pasado (Ese negro cortito de seda) unos shorts vaqueros, una camisa de tirantes blanca, y el conjunto de lencería de encaje blanco_. _Del resto me deshice. Iremos de compras las dos solas y Luna. No tienes opción._

_Besos_

_Ginny_

Me duché y me vestí. Cuando me miré al espejo me vi mona, solo me fallaba el pelo enmarañado que tenia, por lo que decidí intentar alisarlo algo y hacerme un semi-recogido.

-Herms ya está, el señor Weasley para recogerte.

Cuando estuve abajo vi al padre, del que durante años fue mi amor platónico, pero yo ya dejé de sentir amor por Ron. Al igual que Ron tenia el pelo rojo, los ojos azules y pecas.

- Hola señor Weasley- dije- ¿Que tal sus vacaciones?

-Bien-sonrió-Después de las indemnizaciones de Ron, ahora no estamos apurados de dinero, arreglamos la casa ya no esta torcida, tenemos la cuenta bastante llena, con lo que nos queda podemos comprar cosas de primera mano, pero si derrochar, claro esta.

Yo también recibí esas indemnizaciones, pero el que más recibió fue Harry, con razón ya que el encontró los horrocruses, destruyó casi todos el solo y mató a Voldemort, por no contar las otras veces que se enfrento solo a Voldemort, ahora Harry era un mago de los más ricos de Inglaterra, ya que como su familia paterna era sangre limpia tenía mucho dinero que heredó él al morir su padre más la indemnización.

-Bueno, vámonos-dije.

Cuando llegue a la madriguera me encontré a Ginny la primera, tenia su larga melena pelirroja recogida en una coleta alta, de ropa llevaba unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta verde que marcaba pecho. Al ver que la evaluaba con la mirada sonrió.

-Para Harry ¿no?-pregunté.

-Sip.

-Pero... ¿No te dejó de gustar?

-No, pero así llamo su atención por Ron y su sobreprotección.-Contestó.

Puse los ojos en blanco, Ginny llevaba casi toda su vida detrás de Harry, y él… Bueno él estuvo colgado de Cho, pero a Ginny la veía como amiga, la verdad.

-Herms-Gritó Ron

No había cambiado nada, tenia el pelo larguito, pelirrojo fuego, los mismos ojos azules y como pensé se quedo en su metro noventa.

-Hola, Ron-Saludé-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Bien, aquí las obras tardaron poco así que…

Deje de escuchar para fijarme en la casa, los pisos ya no eran torcidos, todavía era parte de madera y parte de piedra, pero ese era su encanto. Ron seguía hablando, se fijo en que ya no sentía nada que no fuera un cariño de hermana al mirarle y eso que iba sin camiseta. Nadie sabía que en el pasado quiso a Ron, solo Ginny, y ya sabía que me había dejado de gustar.

-Ron ¿que haces sin camiseta?-Preguntó Ginny.

-Oh Harry y yo estamos quitando las malas hiervas del jardín trasero y teníamos mucho calor-comenzó a explicar cuando…

-Herms!- Gritó Harry.

Como decía Ron iba sin camiseta. Ron era delgado, pero sin músculo. Harry estaba, estaba, estaba bueno. Rondaría el metro ochenta y cinco, tenía tableta de chocolate, pero no era demasiado musculoso, su pelo estaba como siempre azabache y despeinado, sus ojos de un verde muy vivo y nadie podía decir que las gafas, después de verle, eran un defecto. Sí, su mejor amigo estaba bueno, pero para ella era como su hermano. Para Ginny no, en este instante se lo comía con los ojos.

-Hola- Salude, era en el único en el que podía confiar de verdad. Ginny era chismosa y Ron muy poco sensible.

-Hermione-Gritaron dos voces a coro. Los gemelos por supuesto.

¿Qué hay?-Saludé

-Hermione cariño-dijo la señora Weasley, que acababa de salir de su casa.

-Hola-Saludé.

-Vamos dentro-dijo cariñosamente- Ginny me ha dicho que el sábado os vais de compras.

-Si, me va a hacer un cambio de look.

Cenamos fuera, estábamos todos excepto Bill y Fleur que estaban de vacaciones en Ibiza. Después subí al dormitorio de Ginny, las paredes eran violeta claro, la colcha de la cama de Ginny era naranja clara y la mía verde lima, había un escritorio y un armario de madera clara y una alfombra de colores. Mi maleta estaba vacía excepto por el uniforme y algún libro. Mañana de compras no quería ni pensar en toda la ropa que tenía que comprar.

El sábado madrugamos, me vestí con ropa de Ginny y me peine con una coleta alta. Cuando bajé solo estaba Ginny.

-Ok-Dijo- Primero a la ropa, después zapatos, después a los cosméticos y por ultimo al salón de belleza. El domingo nadie del anden9 y 3 cuartos te reconocerá.

-Le dejo el dinero de los libros y el uniforme encima de la mesa a tu madre, con la nota para recordarle que nos vamos.

- Vale. Como premio anual que eres te compraremos como capricho un uniforme nuevo.

-El otro me vale…

-No, te queda 2 tallas grandes, además como la nueva Hermione Jane Granger te mereces una falda más corta.

-¿Dónde nos espera Luna?- Pregunté.

-En la puerta del centro comercial.

Media hora después salimos de compras. Luna nos esperaba en la puerta, ella también vestía ajustada y corta al igual que Ginny, era muy guapa y con buen cuerpo.

Estuvimos en todas las tiendas de ropa, y me compraron toneladas de ropa, mucha ajustada, mucha corta y mucha ajustada, como de cian ellas:"_Marcando curvas_" Me compraron un vestido de color azul. Bonito, no, precioso. En la zapateria compraron botas, alguna bailarina, convers y tacones, muchos tacones. En la tienda de maquillaje compramos sombras para destacar mis ojos marrones, coloretes naranjas y rosas y brillo para los labios de todos los colores. El salón de belleza era de magos, me aconsejaron un hechizo para mantener mi pelo con ondas grandes y sexys, le dieron brillo al pelo y un hechizo que memoricé para hacer unos pocos reflejos dorados.

Después fuimos al callejón Diagon a por el uniforme, mi falda me llegaba seis dedos sobre la rodilla, y aunque me quejara quería cambiar, para demostrar que se podía ser lista, divertida y guapa a la vez. Después me tomé un helado con los Weasley, Luna y Harry.

El sábado teníamos que acostarnos pronto para mañana madrugar y presentar a la nueva Hermione Jane Granger.


End file.
